mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Pesterquest
Pesterquest is a Homestuck universe visual novel that serves as a sequel to Hiveswap Friendship Simulator. The game was announced on August 22nd, 2019, following a cryptic teaser 9 days prior, to be a 14 episode visual novel that will feature interactions with Homestuck characters on both Earth and Alternia, with episodes being published on a similar biweekly schedule to Hiveswap Friendsim. The first two episodes were released on September 4th, 2019. The game seemingly follows the continued adventures of the MSPA Reader, who is transported back to Earth by means of the Treasure Juju. The game's Steam store page describes it as "14 volumes of idiosyncratic adventure packed with visual mastery and shrewdly written narrative. As you zap between Earth and Alternia, you’ll discover and reconnect with up to 20 friends both extra and terrestrial." Volumes Volumes 1 and 2 were released on Steam on September 4th, 2019. The game was developed in Ren'Py and the game was given an ESRB rating of Mature 17+, suitable for ages 17 and up. Each of the Pesterquest Volumes feature a character or two, though certain characters may have a significantly smaller, background role in the game. By volume, Pesterquest has featured: *Volume 1: *Volume 2: *Volume 3: *Volume 4: *Volume 5: and *Volume 6: and *Volume 7: and *Volume 8: and *Volume 9: and *Volume 10: and *Volume 11: *Volume 12: *Volume 13: *Volume 14: Credits ;Executive Producers *Andrew Hussie *Cindy Dominguez ;Director *Aysha U. Farah ;Producer *Julian Dominguez ;Writers *Aysha U. Farah - Prologue, Volume 2, 5 Route 1, 6 Route 1, 9 Route 1 *Andrew Hussie - Volume 1 *James Roach - Volume 3, 8 Route 2 *David Turnbull - Volume 4, 8 Route 1 *Magdalena Clarke - Volume 5 Route 2, Volume 12 *Kate Mitchell - Volume 6 Route 2 *Lalo Hunt - Volume 7 Route 1 *Sarah Zedig - Volume 7 Route 2 *Anonymous 2.0 - Volume 9 Route 2 *Griever - Volume 10 Route 1 *Thomas Carr - Volume 10 Route 2 *Pip Dillistone - Volume 11 ;Character Artists *Kim Quach - Volume 1, 10 *Breya Rivera - Volumes 2, 4, 8, 12 *Gina Chacón - Volume 3, 5, 9 Route 2, 11 *Haven Daniels-Taylor - Volume 6, 9 Route 1 *Xamag - Volume 7 ;Background Artists *Andrew Hussie - Prologue *Xamag - Volumes 1, 3 *Courtney Brendle - Volumes 2, 4, 6, 8, 11 *Phil Gibson - Volume 5 *Gina Chacón - Volume 7, 10, 12 *Charlie Flocke - Volume 9 ;Ending Illustrations *Xamag - Volumes 1, 3 *Courtney Brendle - Volumes 2, 4, 6, 8, 11 *Phil Gibson - Volume 5 *Gina Chacón - Volume 7, 10, 12 *Charlie Flocke - Volume 9 ;UI Designer *David Turnbull ;Audio Director *James Roach ;Musicians *James Roach *Toby Fox *Mark Hadley *Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez *Paul Tuttle Starr *Clark Powell ;Game Design and Programming *Mint Chipleaf - Prologue, Volumes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 *David Turnbull - Prologue, Volumes 2, 4, 6, 8 *Zichao Zang - Volume 10 *Adelaide Killigan - Volume 11 *Andrew D. "Kohi" - Volume 12 Gallery John Pesterquest.png | John Egbert revealed Rose Pesterquest.png | Rose Lalonde revealed Dave Pesterquest.png | Dave Strider revealed Jade Pesterquest.png | Jade Harley revealed Karkat Pesterquest.png | Karkat Vantas revealed Kanaya Pesterquest.png | Kanaya Maryam revealed Gamzee Pesterquest.png | Gamzee Makara revealed Vriska Pesterquest.png | Vriska Serket revealed Terezi Pesterquest.png | Terezi Pyrope revealed Equius Pesterquest.png | Equius Zahhak revealed Aradia Pesterquest.png | Aradia Megido revealed Tavros Pesterquest.png | Tavros Nitram revealed Sollux and Nepeta Pesterquest.gif | Sollux Captor and Nepeta Leijon revealed Feferi Pesterquest.png | Feferi Peixes revealed Eridan Pesterquest.png | Eridan Ampora revealed Jane Pesterquest.png | Jane Crocker revealed Jake Pesterquest.png | Jake English revealed Category:Games Category:Pesterquest